Space ship fuel
Space Ship Fuel There are many types of Space Ship fuel. Depending on Tech Level and tech solution of a spacefaring society. The types of fuel needed are even different within mega societies such as the Union, GC and others. The most common fuel source for Union ships (and many non Union societies) is Hydrogen. It is mixed with Anti Matter Hydrogen and used in controlled Anhilliation Chambers for the vast energy requirements of ISAH Engines . To increase Fuel efficency, Union Tech refines Water or Hydrogen into a molcule (atom compacted) densified liquid called MOLGAS . The distance between the individual hydrogen atoms is reduced via a graviton field compacting process (Invented for the Union by Dr.Isah ) It reduces the specific volume of Water by a factor of ten and ten times more Water/ Hydrogenby volume can be taken along. While ISAH engines work with both Water or Hydrogen MOLGAS. Union Ships generally take compacted Water and use the "Oxygen" By product for their Life support. Also compacted water can be decompacted and used for Life support and drinking water. --------------------------------------- #Solid and liquid chemcial fuels ( TL 2) Not FTL #Ion Motors (Electrical) powered by nuclear eactors (TL3) can eventually reach speeds close to Light #Hyper Jump Ships use two kinds of fuel... One is to accelerate in real space and the other is to create the energies inside their jum engine (Not really a fuel but a energy source that needs some sort of fuel) #Most civilizations known that used or use Hyper Jump use Hydrogen pulse engines for acceleration and Matter anhiliation Reactors (Fusion reactors) or Anti matter / matter reactors for Energy to power the Jump engine. Usually TL 3 - TL 5 #Quasi Space Slip Stream Engines - Other civlizations have different names for it, in the Union (and United Earth) iit is called ISAH drive. The very first ISAH drives used regular normal Hydrogen. even with the greater efficency there still were large tanks..The second series used Deuterium until Isah developed molecular compacted Water The distance between atoms was reduced. to increase volume.2. (This water iis as heavy as lead and were used in the Sunbore Slug Cannons of Early United Earth ships) This fuel was based on highly purified water (pure H2O. The process of splitting the molecule into Hydrogen and Oxygen provided the ship with extra oxygen for environmental needs.Thus all Union military ships to this day prefer the original MOLGAS based on Water XChange product group fuels : MOLGAS-W . But the abundance of Hydrogen in the Universe and the ability to scoop it from almost everywhere and the fact that pure Hydrogen can be compacted more than Oxygen gave rise to MOLGAS-H . The Company TRIFUELS (A jointly owned company of Pre Astro Energy Companies) coined the phrase NUCGAS foir their pure Hysrogen fuel produced from the first floating refineries on Jupiter, Saturn etc. NUCGAS and MOLGAS-H are virtually the same. Logic dictates that pure Hydrogen could not possibly have any formulas or additives but TRIFUEL still claims its better and there are or course die hard fans who claim to notice a difference. #The Development of ISAH Drives has not stalled and the modern engines have little in common with the older types and can use both fuel types and normal water and hydrogen. Modern ships can cretate Oxygen by reversing Carbon Dioxide (in a molecular chemical process simialr to that of plants) and are generally not dependend on the Oxygen comning from fuel. So the most common fuel is MOLGAS - H but in generally simply refered to as MOLGAS or "Fuel" #Fuel for Energy not propuslion. Propuslion other than ISAH and QSSD (Quasi Space slip Drives) and the energy needed to create the Antimatter comes from various forms of Reactors ..These may also run on MOLGAS or use different nuclear processes ( Fusion, Cold Fusion. Zero Point etc) these reactors also need fuel and especially Non Union Members still rely on Polonium, Uranium, Plutonium. Union Reactors for energy ( energy indepemndent weapon systems, shield systems etc) Often use Energy plasma created by creating the gaseous form of heavy Ultra heavy elements. The Union generally refers to this as Plasma , but many Non Union societies call it gas. And some call it Molecular Gas. Due to the similarities of terms , especially Non Union individuals think that Union MOLGAS is Plasma. MolGas is widespread and almost all known space faring societies of the M-0 Galaxy use MolGas. Other Space Ship Fuels1 include :Polonium , Plutonium, Uranium, Trans Uranium Elements and Matter (usually until Tech Level 5-6) See also *NUCGAS *Heavy Elements (for Fuel) *MOLGAS-H *MOLGAS-W *MOLGAS *Solid Fuels *Anti Matter 1 Space ship energy sources - Space ship Energy sources and space ship fuels are not always the same 2 Dr. Isah called it MOCH (MOlecule Compacted Hydrogen) As only the hydrogen part was used for propulsion / fuel The term is still used by some Terran Humans Category:Items & Things